Snap, Crackle and Pop
Snap, Crackle and Pop are a trio of robots in the 2000 AD comic strip Judge Dredd''during '''The Cursed Earth' storyline. They are a trio of robots programmed to guard and look after President Robert L. Booth, the last president of the United States. Biography History After the Atomic Wars, the population of the United States demanded the end of Booth's presidency and the Judges stormed in and announced the "Declaration of Judgement" and removed Booth from power. He was then tried for war crimes and then Judge Solomon then does the infamous "Judgement of Solomon" and sentenced Booth to 100 years in suspended animation after the Judges could not bring themselves to kill the last president of the United States. Booth was sent to Fort Knox and was then frozen while being under the care of the robots, who for years faithfully checked and changed his blood but after Fort Knox was bombed, the blood supply was destroyed and they started to search for more blood using other human beings. Night of the Vampire After one of the robots has killed and taken the blood of a young woman, it confirms that the blood type is the same and it contacts the others, stating that it got the blood and it also feels sad for killing that woman. After the town's inhabitants, called Hillbillies, discovered her corpse, her father, Ikkabod, wanted revenge and attempted to get after the "vampire" but was stopped by another person, with him telling Ikkabod that there is no use in catching it. Dredd's Land-Raiser then arrived in the town and after the inhabitants explained to Dredd about how the 'vampire' for years has been striking at night and drains and kills their loved ones and that their going to it's lair to kill it. After they ask if he will help them, Spikes Harvey Rotten insists that it is none of their concern but Dredd states that the law is always his business and then demands to see the young woman. After seeing her corpse and discovering that she's drained of blood, he orders Judge Patton to tell the others to guard the vaccine and he uses the Kill-Dozer to storm into it's lair. Dredd then recognises that the "castle" is Fort Knox and it's laser cannons start firing at them. The Kill-Dozer is immune to the laser-cannons but Dredd was on his bike and then orders the Kill-Dozer to charge towards the fort and the Kill-Dozer manages to destroy the laser-cannons and Dredd and the Hillbillies storm the fort. They then encounter the three robots and they inform that they have no choice but to kill them. Dredd tries to fire his gun at them but his bullets have no effect on them so he kicks a pile of solid gold onto one of the robots, stunning it. After Spikes tells Dredd that the Hillbillies have went to the lowest level and Dredd tells him that they are about to kill President Booth. Bringing Life to the Cursed Earth Dredd tries to convince the robots that he is trying to save the president and the robots think about it until Dredd manages to throw one of him and throw him down the elevator shaft. He then shows the other robot his Judge badge and the robots realises that they made a mistake and Dredd, Spikes and the robots go down the elevator towards the lowest level. The Hillbillies smashed the glass of the chamber Booth is in and they are about to kill him until Dredd shoots the stake out of one of their hands. Dredd then explains about him and then shows them the robots. The robots apologies and Ikkabod realises that one of them killed his daughter and was about to attack it until Dredd explains how they can be re-programed to work for them. The Hillbillies agree and Dredd sentences Booth to working with the robots to bringing life back to the Cursed Earth and one of the Hillbillies warn him that he's watching him. The robots said how they are enjoying it. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Judge Dredd Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Guardians Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Redeemed Category:Servant of Hero Category:Protective Category:Jingoists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic